With the opening of gambling casinos throughout the United States, there has been an increased interest in casino type games. One prior art dice betting game is craps. Craps is a game in which one or more players bet on the outcome or total of the pair of dice thrown by another player. However, only experienced gamblers tend to play craps, since craps is a fairly difficult game to learn, understand and play.
Several dice games are taught in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,087 to Meeks teaches a dice betting game which includes a shaker for shaking the dice. The game includes only one such dice shaker and the dice shaker does not spin to shake or rotate the dice, but instead moves in a side to side fashion. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,249 to Kropkowski et al., a dice betting game including a playing surface having an under seven indicia and over seven indicia and a seven indicia is disclosed. To play the game a player places a bet on either the under seven, over seven, or seven indicia. The player then shakes a dice shaker and reads the number of spots on the face of the dice to determine if the total of the dice is either seven, over seven, or under seven. The player is declared a winner if a match occurs between the total of the dice and the bet the player placed. That is, either on the total of the dice being seven, over seven, or under seven. Again, only one shaker is employed to play the game. The shaker shakes the dice by moving the dice in an up and down fashion, rather than spinning the dice by utilizing a dice spinner.